The Beauty and Her Beast
by cherrydelightz
Summary: A story of Jasper's life before the Cullens. Sara is a beautiful newborn in Jasper's muderous clan. Jasper is intrigued by her nature and personality. She is the beauty. He is her beast. And thus begins the love story of a life time.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Prologue_

I sat on the bed, poring through different magazines and such that Alice had left calmly on the bedside table. Look at pictures, read words, turn page. The basic mantra I had been practicing for the last hour. Up to the last magazine - page 17. Flip. And then my breathing hitched. Because a model stood there, not exuberantly pretty, but the dress she's wore brought back so many memories. It was small and cream colored. I suddenly felt overwhelming feelings of sadness and I cry out. Alice is at once at my side.

"Jasper? What's wrong?" I didn't answer, just breathed a bit harder and concentrated on the magazine, which has fallen from my hands and onto the floor. I can't speak.

"S…" My voice faltered. Alice was stricken, her normally happy face contorted in worry.

"Esme? I think there's something wrong with Jasper!" she said. Esme was in the room at once with Bella and Edward. All looked a little bit baffled. Carlisle came a moment later with Rose and Emmett. Esme looked extremely worried and blunt Rose asks the question on everyone's lips.

"Did he kill anyone?"

The room turned quiet as Alice shrugged.

"He won't talk, Rose. But his eyes are still golden, so I don't think so." Slowly, I said the name in my head. _Sara. Sara._ Edward picks up on this.

"He's saying a name. Sara. You know who that is, Alice?" She shook her head no. Suddenly, her face was near mine and she ran a hand over my cheek.

"Jazzy? Are you okay?" I wanted to say yes. I wanted to say I'm fine. But all I said is that one strangled word.

"Sara." My balance on the bed failed me then and I could feel myself tipping over the side. Emmett catches me and deposited me back on the bed.

"I wonder who Sara is?" he asked.

Bella voiced her opinion. "Someone from his past?"

Edward said "Maybe in his clan? The murderous one?"

Rose looked over at me and smirks. "Maybe a one-nighter he pulled."

Alice and Esme both shushed her. Emmett glanced at me. "Maybe she's one of those evil women like Maria. He probably was forced to do bad things with her, like in a creepy movie. And she probably watched him drink human blood and laughed. She was probably a self-centered, crazy monster who…" He never got to finish his sentence because I was on him already, clawing hard, screaming "Take it back! She wasn't that! Take…it…back!" Carlisle pulled me off Emmett and Emmett looked a little shocked.

"Just voicing my opinion, dude." Alice was clearly studying my display. And then she looked at me, topaz eyes on topaz.

"You loved her." It was as plain and simple as that. Of course I loved Sara. I made a strangled sound that sounded a bit like a 'yes.' Alice sat down beside me on the bed and Emmett and Rose got comfortable on two chairs. Edward sat on my other side with Bella on his lap. Carlisle and Esme sat a bit behind Alice. I could feel Esme's soft, cold hands raking through my hair.

"Honey, you want to tell us what happened?" she asked. I leaned back a bit so I could rest against her. Emmett's voice rose.

"Jasper? Was she pretty?" I let out a low, sardonic laugh with no humor in it, just chills. And then I answered.

"Pretty, Emmett? She was gorgeous. Even prettier than Rose, and I'm not just saying that. Blond too, though hers was a dirtier blond. And her eyes! Bright golden, like the sun, with the faintest hints of a previous blue-gray color. And her touch! Soft, like Esme's and chilling, so you wanted to hug her and never let go." Carlisle was staring at me. Everyone in the room was staring at me. Little Alice clutched my hand. Rose asked a question.

"Sorry if I'm being too personal and stuff, but did you ever kiss her or, you know, do, you know…" She trailed off. I closed my eyes and thought.

"Kissed her, many times. The 'you know' you are talking about – a few." I answered. This time it was Bella who spoke up.

"Jasper? Can you tell us the story?" My eyes shot open from when I had closed them.

"Of course. I must tell you. I must tell you the story, of me and Sara, my life, my love, oh those wonderful eyes, that wonderful smile…" I realized at once that Alice had stiffened.

"I still love you, Alice. If you don't want to hear the story, I won't tell it." I said. She took a deep, unnecessary breath and said

"Go ahead with it. I want to hear it." I nodded, my hair falling across my forehead. So with Esme's knees digging into my back, Alice's hand in mine, Edward's you-tell-them-I-won't stare, Bella's shaking, and the scrutinizing stares of Emmett, Rose, and Carlisle, I began my story.

"This is the story of the beauty…and her beast."


	2. Intoxication

Thanks to all of those people who read my work

Thanks to all of those people who read my work! So here you guys go…Chapter 1!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight! Stephenie Meyer does!

_Chapter 1: Intoxication _

_1872_

"Jasper! Wasn't that one a pretty one?" Miguel whistled as she walked away, clutching her neck. I just sighed and shook my head. Today had been an increasingly tired day. First, we had gone off into battle, and there were now new scars on my arm, still fresh. Besides that, we had gotten a flood of newborns, whom Miguel and I were supposed to bite to show introduce them to the pain that would come with staying in our coven. My line was really long, and I motioned with my hand for the next person, a small brunette, to come forward. I started the initial procedure.

"Name?" I said.

"Katherine," she answered. I stared at Katherine, with her bright ruby eyes, and I could already feel Miguel scrutinizing her, seeing is she was good enough to be his plaything for a day. I gently brought her a little closer to me and said

"Katherine," my voice was soft as I leant toward her neck. "I'm just going to bite you. It's to help you endure the pain when we go in real battles." She shook her head, as Maria had already explained to all of them how our coven worked. I leaned my neck down toward hers and bit, a bit softly. She yelped and covered her neck. I smiled.

"Don't worry. It'll all be fine in a little while." She nodded and walked off just like all the others. I flicked my wrist again and involuntarily winced at the dull ache the fresh scar on it gave me. When I looked up, I was met with a pair of beautiful eyes. They were golden, with the hint of their earlier blue-gray. I involuntary reached out to her eyelids, and then stopped myself, instead looking at the rest of her. The shock was amazing. Her hair was soft and dirty blond, and I just wanted to reach out and comb it with my fingers. Her lips were pink and perfectly formed, and were now stretched up into a little half smile. Her hands were creamy and her aroma seemed almost floral, a strange sensation. She was the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen, and I congratulated my self for not falling off my perch right there and then.

"Name?" I questioned, shaking my head to clear out her beauty.

"Sara." Sara. It was so plain and simple. So fitting for this goddess in front of me. Her voice was lilting with an edge of thrill laced between the words.

"Sara, I'm going to bite you. It's to help you endure pain in later battles." I felt a twinge of guilt in this statement. I didn't want to hurt her. I peeked into her emotions to see if she was afraid of me. No. All she was was curious. An incessant and passionate curiosity. She looked at me and then cocked her head. Her voice came again.

"Bite me?" she asked. I nodded and reached an arm toward her, but she grabbed my wrist. She looked at me, topaz eyes to ruby ones, and asked

"Can I go last?" I looked at her. Maybe later I could ask her about her eyes. But right now, I was tired so I quietly said

"Just sit over there and don't cause trouble. I'll be there at the end of the day." She nodded and sat cross legged on the dirt next to me and trained her eyes on me. I felt that they were a bit prying, like she was seeing things she shouldn't see. I shook the feeling off and continued the line, all the while my mind occupied with thoughts of beautiful Sara and her golden eyes.

I looked at the sky. Night had hit, and my line was finally over. I got up to leave, stretching my arms and legs out. Ready to go, I started to go into a running stance when I was shocked by two golden orbs studying me. Of course. Sara. She was laying on the floor now, looking up at me. I sat down next to her.

"Well, Sara, that's it. You're last. Now just come here, and you can choose. Neck or arm?" She didn't come so I crawled even closer. I still was mesmerized by her beauty. Slowly, I involuntarily reached out and stroked her arm. Her voice started again.

"Jasper? Does it hurt?" I laughed, a low little laugh.

"No, Sara, it doesn't. It's just a little ache, believe me." She still made no move to get up so I sighed and lifted my legs so one was on either side of hers. I slowly lifted her so her neck was reachable. It was an awkward position, her face falling into me and me almost sitting on her legs. I was startled back to reality when she spoke.

"I didn't mean that." I pushed her face away from mine and looked at her.

"Then what did you mean?" All I could feel was her incessant curiosity.

"Being a monster." The three word sent shivers upon me and I chose not to answer, instead breathing in the scent of her. It was strangely floral, and I actually quite liked it. I was tired. I wanted to go and rest. So I just lent my neck toward hers so I could place my teeth on her cool skin. She stopped me again, giving me a look from those golden orbs.

"Do you have a talent?" Not quite the question I was expecting I nodded yes. She didn't prod for anymore details and she instead sighed, her body even closer then possible to mine. I decided to add on a little for her benefit.

"I'm empathic, Sara. I can feel what others feel and manipulate people's emotions to my own and other powers' benefits." She didn't answer, just laid her head on my chest, as if listening to the heart I didn't have.

"Sara? Do you realize we look a bit…awkward?" She didn't say anything just looked up into my eyes, topaz to ruby, and said softly:

"Bite me." I nodded and leaned my neck toward hers, and pushed her hair back away from the right side of her neck. I leaned down teeth waiting in for the kill, when she laid back down on the dirt.

"Sorry, it was reflex." I nodded, and decided to ask her about her eyes. But before I could, she said

"You're cold." I laughed.

"So are you." I answered. She looked at me, and I detected a strain behind that voice.

"I didn't mean that." But, before I could ask her what she meant and to please stop talking in the voice of the crypt, she said

"You may go." As she wasn't getting up, I leaned down so my arms were pinning hers down. It was the strangest sensation, being on top of her. What was even stranger was that I liked it. I breathed just once more and leaned down.

Then I felt it. Cool marble teeth on cold, hard skin. I bit, and she clenched my left hand in her right one. And then it was over. I looked into her golden eyes, and said a word I had never said before to a newborn.

"Sorry." She looked lightly down at our intertwined fingers. I made no move of letting go, and neither did she. And then I detected it. The faintest smell of desire coming off her. And strange enough, I felt it too.

She then let go of my hand and sat up, bringing me up with her. She laughed, and I realized I loved her laugh. It sounded like bells on a cold, dreary day. Lighting it up. Beautiful.

"You should get off of me." I nodded and instead sat down in front of her. She looked at me again.

"What's your name?" Of course. The standard question. I answered.

"Jasper. Jasper Whitlock." She said it to herself then, as if tasting the word for the first time.

"Majestic." She decided. I nodded.

"Well, then Sara, I am going." She nodded, but as I got up to leave, she grasped my wrist.

"Thank you." She said. I looked down and was about to voice a 'for what?', but she ran off, and all I was left with was a little brush of wind. I walked off, and then realized I hadn't asked her about her eyes. _'Oh well. Tomorrow then.'_ But I knew the reason wouldn't be to satisfy my curiosity. It would be to see her one more time. Amazing, beautiful Sara, who, though not knowing it, had ran off with a little more than herself. She'd taken my metaphorical heart with her.

And truth be told I liked it.


End file.
